¿Quién es él?
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: La peor pesadilla de Yamato se hace realidad, su hija crece y él no puede hacer nada por detenerlo, y lo que más le duele, por seguir siendo el hombre más importante de su vida... post-DA2027!
1. La parte Takenouchi

Elementos a tener en cuenta antes de leer este fic:

-Su línea temporal en mi universo soratista es post- "DA2027", post-"DA2032" (todavía no escrito) y post- "Tradición".

-Su protagonista es Aiko Ishida, hija mayor del sorato.

Creo que eso era lo que tenía que decir. Sin más, este fic fue concebido y escrito como un one-shot pero como me ha quedado inmenso lo he dividido en dos capítulos y un pequeño epílogo para que resulte más cómoda su lectura.

Y quiero dedicárselo a todas/os que leísteis "Digimon Adventure 2027" y que os gustaron mis niños y tenéis curiosidad por saber más de sus vidas, y por supuesto a los que leyeron "Tradición" y dieron una oportunidad al Aibou.

Prácticamente todos mis niños hacen un cameo, para que no os olvidéis de ellos y veáis un poco como les va la vida de adolescentes. Algún día escribiré otro fic donde aborde las demás parejas (que las hay) y por supuesto DA2032, pero de momento, toda mi atención se la lleva mi Aiko, sorry.

Eso es todo, lean si aún lo desean.

**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen… pero soy feliz con los personajes que sí me pertenece.**

.

* * *

**¿QUIÉN ES ÉL?**

**La parte Takenouchi:**

-¿A que en vez de tener hijos parece que tenemos ciempiés?

La pelirroja sonrió por la pregunta de su amiga, mientras sus manos continuaban haciendo ese movimiento automático que había adquirido con los años. Le mostró un calcetín mucho mayor a los que estaba doblando, perteneciente a su marido.

-Por lo visto también tengo un Big Foot.

La mujer, que compartía con ella esta tarea, terminó de doblar el último par de calcetines de tamaño más pequeño, seguramente se trataría de los de su hija menor y observó la resignación con la que Takenouchi acababa este monótono trabajo.

-Venga Sora, ser ama de casa puede ser divertido.

-Doblar tantos kilos de ropa no es divertido.- contraatacó la diseñadora, organizando hasta cuatro montones diferentes.

Como llevaba haciendo toda esta tarde de cotilleos entre amigas, la compañera de Hawkmon le echó una mano, cargando con un par de montones.

-No te quejes Sora, yo también tengo tres hijos y una de ellas se llama Minako. Eso sí que es estresante.

Takenouchi meditó las palabras de su amiga, teniendo al final que darle la razón, ya que cada vez que veía a esa presumida chica iba con un modelito diferente, podía ser capaz de cambiarse de ropa hasta en cinco ocasiones en un mismo día.

-Supongo que tengo suerte.

-¿Eh?.- se indignó la pelilila, porque una cosa era que ella despotricase contra su amada hija y otra que su amiga le diese la razón.- Minako es cool, si estuviese en el instituto sería la típica chica de la que me querría hacer amiga.

La diseñadora sonrió enternecida.

-Me refería por el tema de la ropa, Aiko es mucho más práctica y menos presumida.

-Pff, no te excuses, tienes una hija modelo que cualquier madre desearía.- rezongó Inoue, ruborizando ligeramente a su anfitriona.

-No me puedo quejar.- sonrió satisfecha, porque en su interior estaba convencida de esas palabras.

Cada una con dos montones de ropa en los brazos, emprendieron la marcha por las escaleras, cuando un balín pelirrojo cruzó por delante de ellas desequilibrándolas.

-Tsuki-chan.- regañó la portadora del amor a la nada.

Acto seguido, un furioso niño de pelo morado siguió los pasos de Ishida, casi tirando a su madre.

-¡Yoshi!.- exclamó con histerismo también a la nada.

Se miraron y resoplaron.

-Creo que con los hijos pequeños estamos empatadas.- expresó Miyako con sopor.

-Ajá.- suspiró su compañera, agotándose ya solo de pensar la que le esperaba con esa hiperactiva cría de cinco años.

Precisamente, del orgullo de los Ishida, más conocida como Aiko Ishida era la primera habitación a donde las mujeres se dirigían. Al entrar, Miyako empezó a ser consciente de que la modélica primogénita de Sora no era tan perfecta como creía y es que ese desorden no era muy Takenouchi que digamos.

-Ha salido a Yamato.- excusó la compañera de Piyomon, ligeramente avergonzada.

Depositó los montones de ropa sobre la cama desecha en la convivían libros, apuntes, peluches y ropa sucia. Luego recogió la guitarra que estaba cruzada en mitad de la habitación dejándola a un lado para que Inoue pudiese pasar.

-Debo reconocer que Minako al menos es ordenada, diría incluso que hasta maniática.- apuntó, recordando la bronca que se llevó una vez de su hija por cambiar el orden de sus vestidos en su armario.

La pelilila dejó la ropa que había ayudado a doblar a su amiga sobre la cama, tomando ella también asiento.

Se dedicó a observar como Sora abría ese armario y se desesperaba por el caos que había.

-¿Tan complicado es ordenar la ropa de colores fríos a cálidos?.- masculló, sacando a montones todo lo que había colgado.

La señora Ichijouji no dijo nada, pero le sorprendió y también le alivió saber que su hija no era la única obsesa que ordenaba de esa forma su armario.

-Ahora porque está de exámenes y vive en estrés, pero en cuanto los termine, no va a salir de aquí hasta que tenga la habitación como los chorros del oro.- hablaba la mujer, mientras reorganizaba ese desorden de armario.- tenías que ver lo impoluta que le tenía la habitación cuando era pequeñita, pero claro, luego crecen, se supone que les tienes que poner responsabilidades y cuando te quieres dar cuenta tienes que pedir permiso para entrar en la habitación de tu hija y hasta se molesta si entro sin su consentimiento, pero eso sí, no va a buscar ella la ropa limpia, ¡no!, espera que su madre se la deje perfectamente dobladita en este cubo de la basura que ella llama armario…- despotricaba, alucinando a su amiga.

Igual las apariencias engañaban y la niña de aspecto angelical y genio de demonio que cautivaba a todos no era tan modélica como todo el mundo creía.

Rió por pensarlo, no era por maldad, simplemente era el consuelo de que no era la única en tener que lidiar con una adolescente problemática.

-No es gracioso.- regañó Takenouchi, ofendida por la actitud de su amiga.

-¡Oh venga!, sí que lo es. Ser madre de una adolescente te pone de los nervios, ¿en serio crees que te ibas a librar?.- cuestionó divertida, acercándose a su amiga.

La diseñadora se encogió de hombros asumiendo sin ningún convencimiento sus palabras.

-Supongo que mientras el único disgusto que me de sea por su desorden no tendré de que preocuparme.- se consoló.

La voz de la experiencia de madre de hijas imposibles le frotó los brazos con afecto.

-Pues claro Sora, tienes una hija que es un encanto. Estudia, no se droga, no se queda embarazada, ¿qué más podemos pedir a esta edad?

Sora esbozó una ligera sonrisa por sus argumentos.

-Tienes razón.- dijo, volviendo a su labor.- no hay nada de lo que deba preocuparme con Aiko.

Pero justo en el momento en el que crees que tienes todo controlado, el mundo te recuerda lo que significa tener una hija adolescente. Esto se le apareció a Sora de forma repentina, cuando debajo de una camiseta del equipo de béisbol del instituto de Odaiba, la cual desconocía su existencia en ese armario y por supuesto su dueño, encontró lo que todos los padres temen encontrar en la habitación de sus hijos adolescentes.

Se quedó completamente paralizada, en shock, sin asumir lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, tanto así que la dichosa camiseta se le resbaló de las manos cayendo al suelo. Al verla en ese estado, Miyako se asomó al armario, quedó unos instante impresionada por contemplar lo mismo que había paralizado a su amiga. La miró de reojo, seguía como una estatua de sal, puso cara de circunstancias sin saber como actuar durante eternos segundos.

Volvió la vista a Sora que seguía sin asimilar lo que estaba viendo y decidió que lo mejor para ella sería devolverla a tierra firme, eso sí, con lo único bueno que le traía este descubrimiento.

-Definitivamente no se quedará embarazada.

Se mordió la lengua al ver que había dado resultado, había devuelto a Sora al mundo real, pero eso sí, con una mirada de psicópata nunca vista en ella.

Fueron escasos segundos de tensión, hasta que Takenouchi empezó a darse cuenta de lo que significaba ese paquetito ante el que se encontraba. Y como buena madre que todavía veía a su canija como esa adorable niñita de cuatro años que se pasaba la vida mimando a su hermanito en su cuna, no asumió que su hija ya estuviese en esa fase.

-No, no, no, no…- empezó a negar, al mismo tiempo que tomaba ese paquetito de preservativos y lo examinaba por todos los ángulos, desesperándose porque estaba abierto, es decir, le habían dado uso.- no, no…

De nuevo, Miyako pensó que podría poner su experiencia al servicio de su amiga.

-Sora, ¿por qué te crees que dejé de registrar la habitación de Minako?, créeme hay cosas que a las madres no nos gusta saber sobre nuestras hijas. Yo aún estoy dispuesta a creerme que la única vez que mi Mina-chan se acostará con un tío será cuando me dé un nietecito.

Sin embargo, nada de esa palabrería aliviaba a la cardiaca pelirroja, cuya respiración cada vez se volvía más acelerada, conforme el rojo furia se apoderaba de su cara.

Tras unas cuantas negaciones más, finalmente estalló:

-¡Pero si es una niña!

-Bueno niña, niña.- movió la cabeza la compañera de Hawkmon disconforme, recordando lo que ella hacía a su edad.

Sora la fulminó con la mirada.

-Solo tiene quince años.

-¿No cumple dieciséis dentro de dos días?.- rebatió la anteojuda pensativa.

-¡Como si cumple veinte!.- Sora ya estaba atacada e los nervios, pero cuando pensaba en que ya nada podía empeorar cayó en la cuenta de sí.- ay mi madre, ¿con quién lo habrá hecho?.- se llevó las manos a la boca angustiada.

Inoue la miró confusa.

-¿No está saliendo o lo que sea con su primo?.- preguntó. A decir verdad, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que clase de relación mantenían Aiko y Kibou.

Sora se llevó la mano al pecho al escucharlo.

-Por favor Miyako, llámale Kibou, o Hayashiba, o el hijo de Hikari, que no suene tan raro y enfermizo.

Eran demasiadas emociones por el momento, por lo que tuvo que tomar asiento para tratar de digerir todo lo que había descubierto hoy sobre su inocente y angelical pequeña.

De nada sirvió las palabras de consuelo de la señora Ichijouji, ni recordar su promesa interna cuando ella era adolescente sobre que dejaría que su hija hiciese cualquier cosa, ni tampoco su promesa de cuando fue madre sobre que hablaría de cualquier tema con su hija y la comprendería, porque a fin de cuentas, enterarte de que tu hijita ya no hace actividades de niña sino de adulta, siempre resultaba incómodo, preocupante y nunca mejor dicho embarazoso.

Hacía rato que ya estaba sola, con la mirada perdida en esa desordenada habitación que tantas cosas mantenía aún de cuando llegaron a esa casa, es decir, de cuando Aiko era un moco de tres años que correteaba por todas las habitaciones en busca de sus juguetes.

No podía evitarlo, pero cada metro de ese lugar le recordaba a su niña, no a la mujer que ya casi era. Resopló desecha, ¿por qué los niños tenían que crecer tan pronto?, mejor dicho, ¿por qué los niños tenían que crecer?

Justo en ese momento de nostalgia y miedo por el futuro, su todavía niña apareció ruidosamente por la habitación explotando la burbuja de Sora.

La miró con un semblante de tristeza, porque de repente, vio a esa niña de cinco años crecida, con cuerpo de mujer y haciendo resonar unos tacones, vio a esa niña dejando de corretear por todos lados con sus pistolas láser y sus espadas para salir con un chico, vio a esa niña quitándose su antifaz de súper guerrera para ponerse sombra de ojos, vio a esa niña dejando de comprar figuritas de los X-men para comprar preservativos y… cerró los ojos para dejar de tener esa espantosa visión.

-Mamá, ¿qué es eso?.- cuestionó la nena, señalando lo que todavía mantenía Sora en las manos.

Sacudió la cabeza volviendo en sí, enrojeciendo con nerviosismo al darse cuenta de lo que indicaba la niña.

-Ah… uh… esto…- lo escondió con disimulo.- solo globos.

La pelirroja sonrió encantada, brincado enfrente de su madre.

-Yo quiero globos.- pidió, ladeando la cabeza para buscarlos con la mirada.

Sora se puso de pie y así evitó que la mano de Tsukino pudiese alcanzarlos.

-Ya, pero… estos ah… no son para ti.- Tsukino torció el morro cruzándose de brazos.- bueno… son para… ¡el cumpleaños de tu hermana!.- salió airosa, girando los ojos asqueada solo por pensar que fuese literal.

-Pero yo quería construir mi globo-móvil.- dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Su nuevo vehículo atrapa malvados tendría que esperar.

Pese al disgusto que llevaba en el cuerpo, Sora le dedicó una amorosa sonrisa a su nena deseando que se quedase así de pequeña y adorable para toda la eternidad. Con ternura, llevó una mano a su cabello, colocándole correctamente ese lacito que siempre llevaba a la derecha y que tanto le incomodaba a la rebelde de ojos celestes.

La miró un segundo con orgullo y le acarició la carita.

-Luego te compro unos de súper héroes, ¿de acuerdo?

No pareció satisfecha con esa respuesta, pero sabía que tendría que conformarse, así que tras dispararle con su pistola de rayos ultrasónicos un par de veces, salió despavorida a seguir en su mundo de juegos y diversión eterna como era la infancia.

...

Llevaba mirando el reloj de la cocina cada segundo durante la última hora, o lo que era lo mismo, desde que había dejado la habitación de Aiko.

Preparaba algo de cena sin demasiado entusiasmo, solo para hacer tiempo y distraerse hasta que su hija llegase. Había decidió hablar con ella, claro que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo enfocar este tema sin parecer excesivamente paranoica o represiva.

Había pensado en plantarle los preservativos encima de la mesa y ver cual era su reacción, claro que así parecía que le estaba exigiendo una explicación y según el libro de "Madre guay" esa no era la forma de enfocar el tema del sexo con tus hijos, porque parecía que recriminabas su actitud. Cierto era que Sora quería recriminar su actitud, pero la cuestión era hacerlo de alguna forma que Aiko no se diese cuenta y siguiese considerándola una madre guay. También pensó en la táctica que usaron sus padres con ella de las indirectas cutres, charlas sobre enfermedades venéreas y embarazo adolescente, pero lo descartó, en primer lugar porque no quería hacer el ridículo y en segundo porque no tenía nada con que asustarla ya que estaba claro que tomaba precauciones.

De modo que tras reflexionarlo por mucho tiempo, solo le quedó una opción, la clásica y no por eso menos patética: hacer como si no sabes nada, hablarle con tono amistoso y ver si ella contaba algo. Aunque también era verdad que no estaba segura de querer que su hija le contase este tipo de cosas.

Observó el reloj una última vez y suspiró tratando de templar los nervios, porque la puerta por fin se abría, y por la hora, tendría que ser ella.

Le pareció que tardaba una eternidad desde que oyó sus pesados pasos típicos de una adolescente agotada, hasta que vislumbró su cabellera rubia asomándose por la cocina.

-Hola mami.- dijo sin demasiado entusiasmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Tenía toda la intención de irse directa a su habitación, por eso, Sora tuvo que ser rápida en sus movimientos. Dejó a un lado la cuchara con la que removía el arroz de la cena y se volvió a su hija antes de que se perdiese.

-¡Espera cariño!

La cabeza de Aiko volvió a aparecer por el marco de la puerta.

-¿Eh?

Tratando de aparentar normalidad, pese a que fuese imposible de disimular su risa de nerviosismo e incomodidad, Sora le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrase.

-Que vengas aquí cariño y me cuentes que tal tu examen.

La avispada adolescente fue consciente de que hablar del examen era solo una excusa, pero aún así se resigno.

-Creo que bien.- dijo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en una silla ante la sonrisa de Takenouchi.- ¿ha llegado ya papá?, quiero darle las gracias por explicarle ese rollo de las fuerzas y energías.

Al no escuchar respuesta por parte de su madre, se empezó a inquietar y ya cuando vio que la observaba con esa clásica mirada mezcla de melancolía y orgullo de las madres cuando estaban ante sus hijos crecidos, palideció.

-Que rápido has crecido.- susurró en su mundo, escondiéndole los mechones rubios tras su oreja tiernamente.- parece que fue ayer cuando te tirabas de culo por las escaleras.

-Fue ayer.- contestó ella, tratando de romper esta atmósfera de nostalgia que Sora estaba creando.- hice una carrera con Tsuki-chan y Yuujou.- rió con travesura.

Fue lo necesario para que la diseñadora regresase al mundo y tomase asiento al lado de su hija. Estaba intranquila por iniciar esta temida conversación, pero necesitaba darle confianza y por eso lo disimuló bastante bien.

-¿Por qué no hablamos un poco?.- pidió, frotándole el brazo con ese inquietante tono de colegueo que tanto temen los hijos de los padres.- hace tiempo que no me cuentas nada de tus cosas.

Estiró el brazo para coger una galletita, le dio un mordisco y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Que quieres que te cuente, todo está normal.

Desde el principio Sora supo que no lo tendría fácil, ya que al igual que sus padres, Aiko no era muy comunicativa en cuanto a hablar de sus sentimientos y sus intimidades. Pero no se rendiría con facilidad.

-Venga nena.- incitó dándole un desconcertante como inesperado toque en el brazo.- que yo también fui adolescente y sé que ahora mismo eres una bomba de hormonas, emociones y sentimientos.

Ishida rodó los ojos con agotamiento al entender lo que ocurría.

-¿Ya has estado leyendo otra vez esa basura de libro de "Madre Guay"?

-Claro que no.- musitó la pelirroja, deslizando disimuladamente el citado libro bajo la mesa.- solo quiero saber algo de tu vida.

La rubia resopló, empezando a juguetear con sus manos.

-¿Cómo qué?.- cuestionó de forma pasota.

-No sé.- se hizo la despistada la mujer.- cosas como… estudios, chicos, tu grupo, chicos, tus amigos, chicos…

Calló en el momento en que Aiko emitió un exagerado sonido de entendimiento, mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás y reía descontrolada.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de chicos?

Sora enrojeció, pero no por la vergüenza del tema, sino por la ira que acumulaba en ese momento por las carcajadas de su hija. Tuvo la tentación de mostrarle la cajita de condones y acabar con el paripé, a ver si seguía riéndose tanto, pero demostrando su infinita paciencia, incrementada por diez tras sus tres maternidades, se contuvo.

-¿Puede?, es que no sé casi nada de ti en ese aspecto.

La adolescente volvió a reír, pero esta vez de incredulidad.

-Pensé que ese era un tema tabú en esta casa.

-Entonces sigues con Kibou, ¿estáis bien?, ¿vais en serio?… conmigo puedes hablarlo.

El rostro de Aiko ya reflejaba seriedad, con la vista fija en el cuenco de galletas, sin saber exactamente que responder a esas preguntas, ni tan siquiera que quisiese responderlas.

-No vale la pena hablarlo.- dijo con una tristeza que intentó disimular con una mueca de desprecio.

Y por supuesto que contestación tan ambigua desesperó a su madre.

-¿Qué significa eso?

La primogénita de los Ishida se levantó sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-Gracias por tu interés, pero estoy cansada y quiero tumbarme un rato antes de la cena.

Se le iba a escapar sin haber obtenido ninguna respuesta clara, más aún dejándola con la duda de si seguía manteniendo una relación con Kibou o no, y por lo tanto con la angustia de no saber con quién demonios se estaba acostando su hija.

-¿Pero sois novios?.- apresuró a preguntar antes de que se marchará.

La respuesta de la chica fue morderse el labio inferior dibujando una apenada sonrisa, que por supuesto Sora supo interpretar.

...

Con un desmesurado bostezo, al mismo tiempo que contorsionaba los brazos en todas las direcciones que la física permitía, el hombre entró en el dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Miró la puerta entreabierta del baño y espero a no escuchar el agua caer para cerciorarse de que su mujer lo oyese.

-¿Estás bien cariño?

Secándose las manos con una toalla, Sora se asomó y Yamato vio por enésima vez en el día ese rostro ausente y mirada de preocupación.

-¿Qué?

-Has estado toda la cena muy rara.- dijo, mostrando sus sospechas.- casi no has hablado ni has probado bocado. ¿Me vas a decir lo que pasa?

La compañera de Piyomon se metió de nuevo al baño, Yamato quedó expectante y cuando estaba dispuesto a seguirle, ella salió con una dulce sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan detallista?.- preguntó, acariciándole suavemente el rostro.

-Siempre soy detallista con mi chica.- aseguró con fanfarronería, agarrándola de la cintura.

Ella le dio un mimoso beso en los labios, antes de soltarse y empezar a ponerse el camisón.

-No es nada.

Lo último que deseaba Sora era preocupar a su esposo y sobretodo enfadarlo y provocar algún que otro homicidio, cosa que sucedería si se enteraba de lo que había encontrado esa tarde en el armario de su hija.

Por lo que Yamato, nunca debía llegar a conocer esa información.

-¿De dónde has sacado estos condones?

Sora quedó blanca, pegándose con la mano en la frente por su estupidez, ya que había dejado la dichosa caja en la mesilla.

Sonrió con nerviosismo a su marido que los examinaba por todos lados. Encontró su mirada desconcertada, pero de alguna forma fue capaz de leer en los ojos de Sora, porque solo una idea le cruzó por la mente.

-No, no, no, no….- empezó a negar fuera de sí.

Sora se maldijo a sí misma por su poca capacidad de reacción, pero al menos intentaría que Ishida no cometiese una locura.

-¡Son míos!- exclamó deteniéndole del brazo.

Él la mató con la mirada.

-¿Y con quién los usas si se puede saber?.- inquirió, mostrando su abertura.

-Ah… uh… bueno.- comenzó a balbucear apurada, determinando, que para Yamato sería menos doloroso el hecho de que ella tuviese un amante a saber que alguien se acostaba a su preciado cielito.- bueno… no significa nada para mí.- excusó.

Calló atemorizada por el resoplido furioso de Ishida. A punto estuvo de arrancar el pomo de la puerta de la fuerza con la que tiró y le hizo un amenazante gesto para que no interviniese.

-Voy a matarla.

No le entraba en la cabeza que su hija pudiese tener edad para hacer esas cosas, en realidad nunca asumiría que su hijita creciese, pero el enfado que tenía no era solo por eso. Bueno, una gran parte sí, pero también por el miedo de todo padre a que se aprovechasen de ella y le hiciesen daño. Pese a lo madura que pareciese, no consideraba que estuviese preparada emocionalmente para dar este paso. Y aunque lo estuviese tampoco lo permitiría, a fin de cuentas se trataba de SU cielito y siempre deseó que fuese solo suya eternamente.

Como si ella hubiese adivinado que la buscaba, aunque obviamente no para matarla, la chica caminaba en ese momento por el pasillo, riendo animadamente con su digimon.

-¿Desde cuando vas desnuda por casa?.- se llevó las manos a la cabeza Yamato. Esto era demasiado.

Aiko ya ni se sobresaltó, estaba acostumbrada a las paranoias de su sobreprotector padre.

-Siempre salgo del baño en albornoz papá.- contestó con suma tranquilidad, compartiendo una risa con Yokomon, que se encargaba de secarle el pelo con otra toalla.

En su fuero interno, el astronauta supo que había hecho un asombroso ridículo, pero estaba tan cardíaco que no le dio importancia.

-Pues deja de hacerlo, que no tienes edad para desnudarte, ni en el baño, ni en ningún sitio.

La nueva portadora del amor, ya abriendo la puerta de su habitación, contuvo una carcajada.

-Jovencita, te estoy hablando.- dijo con dureza el padre, cruzándose de brazos.

Aiko lo miró extrañada, ya que parecía estar enfadado de verdad y no por alguna absurdez como era costumbre en él. Entonces le vino a la cabeza lo que sucedía, al final con tanto lío en su mente, no se había acordado de darle las gracias.

-Vale, lo siento.- excusó con una sonrisa, acercándose a él.- estuviste hasta las tantas explicándome física y yo ni te doy las gracias, ¿es eso?.- cuestionó con esa adorable mirada que había derretido a Yamato desde la cuna.

-¿Eh?

Su determinación flaqueaba y sus ganas de matarla desaparecían cuando más se agrandaba esa sonrisa amorosa que le dedicaba. Todavía parecía que lo miraba como si fuese su héroe.

Se apoyó en su brazo para impulsarse y llegar hasta su cara.

-El examen me ha ido genial, muchas gracias papi, eres el mejor.- dijo, depositando en su mejilla un beso no tan sonoro como los de su niñez, pero sí igual de dulce.

Y el corazoncito de Yamato ya estaba más ablandado que un flan con esa muestra de cariño y adoración.

-Es mérito tuyo cielito.- fue lo único que pudo decir, con una sonrisa idiota.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Aiko ya no estaba en el pasillo y él seguía de pie totalmente alelado, pasándose la mano por la mejilla y recordando con nostalgia esos tiempos en los que su nena le achuchaba tan fuerte que no lo dejaba respirar y le daba esos inocentes como sonoros besos. Quizá ya no fuese tan efusiva, pero sin duda su amor hacia él seguía intacto. Bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado, ¿por qué no podía conformarse solo con él?

Al cabo del rato donde no había escuchado ni gritos, ni lloros, ni tiros, ni sirenas de ambulancia, ni de policía, Sora se atrevió a asomarse al corredor.

Le conmovió ver a su amado en ese estado.

-Me ha dicho papi eres el mejor y me ha dado un beso.- contó, defraudado con su cobarde actitud.- soy un blandengue.

Takenouchi se dio prisa en abrazarlo.

-No lo eres, lo que eres es un papá con corazón.

El compañero de Gabumon resopló abatido.

-Sí ya, pero algún cabrón se zumba a mi hija.

Sora puso cara de dolor por imaginarse la escena.

-Por favor Yamato, no lo digas más.

...

Cuando Aiko entró en la habitación, le desconcertó oír extraños ruidos. Enseguida descartó que se tratase del perro o los digimons ya que seguramente estarían jugando al monopoly a escondidas en la habitación de Yuujou como hacían todas las noches.

Al echar la luz descubrió a la culpable del desastre causado en su ya de por sí desastrosa habitación. Una pelirroja, pesada, descarada y que no pasaba dos palmos del suelo, estaba desbaratando el armario que hace tan solo unas horas había ordenado Sora.

-Tsukino Ishida Takenouchi, ¿qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?

La niña alzó lo justo la cabeza para verla, la ignoró y continuó con su labor. Eso provocó que la adolescente resoplase furiosa y cerrase la puerta del armario de malas formas. Tsukino tuvo que ser rápida en apartar sus manitas para no cazárselas.

La miró con el ceño fruncido, pero de inmediato se asustó porque la mirada de su hermana era el doble de intimidante que la suya. Nunca la había visto.

-No puedes entrar en mi cuarto y enredar a tu antojo.

-Busco los globos.- defendió la benjamina con decisión.

Aiko hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

-Yo no tengo globos.

-Claro que sí, los que encontró mamá a la tarde para tu cumpleaños.

-¿Qué?.- removió la cabeza sin entender, hasta que de repente, las piezas fueron encajando. Lo interesada que había estado Sora en tener una charla con ella, lo furioso que la había interceptado Yamato en el pasillo, lo ordenada que estaba su habitación… todo indicaba en una misma dirección.- no, no, no, no….- empezó a negar agobiada, apresurándose a buscar en el armario. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza al comprobar su mayor temor.- ¡mierda!

Tsukino le dio unas alegres palmadas de ánimo.

-No importa, yo sé donde hay más.

Ishida mayor estaba más pálida de lo habitual, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, las palabras de la niña le dieron esperanzas.

-¿Sabes donde están?.- preguntó tomándole de los hombros como una posesa.

La chica se fue un poco para atrás temerosa, no era normal ver a su hermana mayor tan nerviosa con ella.

-Yuujou tiene.- aseguró.- los encontré una vez en una de mis inspecciones para ver si guarda en su habitación armas de destrucción masiva que puedan poner en peligro la estabilidad mundial.- informó haciéndose la héroe.

Pero conocer esta información fue para Aiko un mazazo mayor.

-¿Que Yuujou ¡qué!

Entró en la habitación como una manada de Mammothmon descarriada, y sin reparar en las protestas de los digis, que por supuesto estaban jugando al monopoly hasta que Aiko les piso todos los hoteles, encaró a su hermanito.

-Te voy a matar.

Yuujou se encogió asustado sin saber lo que ocurría. Tsukino aprovechó para dedicarle una mirada de superioridad, mientras seguía entusiasmada a su hermana, que empezaba a desbaratar el ordenado y pulcro cuarto del varón.

-¿Qué hacéis?.- protestó el muchacho de once años, poniéndose en pie sobre la cama para que lo tuviesen en cuenta.

-No eres más que un niño, ¿qué te has creído?, ¿de dónde demonios los habrá sacado?, pues como mamá se los encuentre también a él le da un paro y la culpa me la echará a mí, seguro…- mascullaba la compañera de Yokomon en su mundo, mientras vaciaba los cajones de su hermanito sin ningún miramiento.

El pelirrojo ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas, sin saber que decir, ni como actuar. Se abrazó a su Tsunomon, arrinconándose en una esquina de la cama, siendo testigo de este brutal e injustificable ataque a su propiedad privada.

Entonces Tsukino acaparó la atención.

-¡Están aquí!

Aiko se abalanzó a quitárselos, quedando completamente desconcertada.

-¿Qué demonios?.- empezó a pasar esos globos estupefacta.

-Tiene de Spiderman, de Superman, de Green Arrow….- explicó la niña de cinco años, tomándolos y animándose a hincharlos.

-Pero si son globos.

Tsukino y Yuujou compartieron una mirada la primera de confusión y el segundo de pánico, y cuando lo entendió, Aiko suspiró un tanto aliviada por la confusión y por descubrir que su hermanito seguía siendo ese bebé que todo el mundo adoraba.

Le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, se acercó hasta él y le tomó de los cachetes, dándole un besito tranquilizador en la frente.

-Perdona hermanito, mañana te recojo todo esto, ¿vale?

Todavía paralizado por el miedo, el niño asintió levemente con la cabeza siguiendo con la mirada como sus extrañas hermanas se iban igual que como vinieron. Se acurrucó apurado, mirando con angustia a su compañero.

-¿Crees que Tsuki-chan ha contagiado a Ai-chan?.- preguntó con apuro, por pensar que su hermanita pequeña le pudiese lavar el cerebro a Aiko para que ya no le quisiese. Tsunomon no supo que responder, así que se limitó a restregar su cuerpecito por el moflete de su amigo, dibujando una sonrisa de felicidad en el mimoso niño. Al menos Tsunomon seguía queriéndole.

...

-¿No vas a dormir, verdad?.- cuestionó Sora con agotamiento, viendo que Ishida no tenía ninguna intención de apagar la luz de su mesilla.

El hombre hizo un leve gesto de negación, pasando la página del álbum que llevaba todo el rato contemplando para aliviar o agrandar su depresión.

-Parecía que nunca iba a crecer.- susurró, acariciando esa foto donde su niñita tan solo tenía dos años.- ojalá te hubieses quedado así.

Dejó caer la cabeza contra el álbum mientras gimoteaba.- mi cielito…

-Igual solo los tiene por si acaso.- intentó darle algo de esperanza a su marido con un argumento que por supuesto no se creía ni ella.

-Están abiertos.

-Igual solo los abrió para verlos.- trató de seguir viendo las cosas con optimismo, pero a Yamato no le convenció.

Rodó encima de la cama para quedar boca arriba, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

-Por favor Sora, él tiene dieciocho años, por supuesto que se la trisca, a saber desde cuando.

Sin embargo, tras la enigmática charla que había tenido con su hija, la diseñadora no tenía tan claro que eso fuese así y a Yamato no le pasó desapercibido su rostro pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa?.- inquirió, deslizando el tronco hacia arriba, mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón por un inminente ataque.

-Bueno, no sé… que no estoy segura de que esté con Kibou y…- paró por el agónico suspiró de Yamato.

-¿Encima es una golfa?

-¡Yamato!.- recriminó Sora dándole un golpe.

-¿Está con cualquiera?, ¡pero no se supone que estaba o lo que sea con Kibou!.- despotricó.

Takenouchi se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con descontento.

-Quizá si no hiciésemos como si no existiese esa relación, supiésemos más sobre ella y sobre lo que hace nuestra hija.

El astronauta se levantó no queriéndola escuchar.

-¿Así que ahora es mi culpa?, bastante hago con no prohibir esa relación sin presente ni futuro, ¿no querrás encima que les anime?

-No animarla, pero por lo menos apoyarla. ¿Te das cuenta la presión que debe sentir Aiko?

El rubio chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mirada molesto. Según él, estaba siendo muy permisivo con la relación de su primogénita.

-Ella puede hacer lo que quiera y con quien quiera siempre que yo no me entere.- masculló con desilusión. Tomó la caja de la discordia y la arrojó a la cama con desprecio.- me enfado cuando me entero.

Sora negó, tomando asiento sobre la cama pausadamente.

No compartía para nada la visión y el modo de actuar de su marido en este caso. No es que ella estuviese entusiasmada con la relación de su hija, porque como casi todo el mundo no le veía futuro y estaba convencida de que Aiko acabaría sufriendo, pero por lo menos quería que ella se sintiese arropada por sus seres queridos. Saber que contaba con su apoyo y podía confiar en ellos.

-Igual si supiese que tiene nuestro apoyo todo fuese diferente.

Ishida reflexionó un instante esas palabras y luego negó.

-Ahora lo importante es saber quien es el cabrón que se acuesta con mi hija.- siguió Yamato en sus trece.

-¿Para que?.- preguntó Sora desesperada.

-Para matarlo.- concluyó su marido, dándole la espalda.

En ese momento de palpable tensión en la habitación conyugal, la causante de esta desavenencia se atrevió a aparecer.

Visiblemente avergonzada, porque apenas se atrevió a alzar un poco la cabeza, Aiko habló:

-Mamá, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

Evidentemente que ninguno de los adultos se esperaba esa intromisión.

-Eh… claro, sí...- balbuceó la mujer, al mismo tiempo que trataba de cubrir con un cojín la cajita.

La rubia se percató de esa acción.

-Y trae lo que has cogido de mi habitación, por favor.- pidió con una determinación más aparente que real.

Yamato flipó por su descaro, pero no fue capaz de decir nada, a fin de cuentas sería mejor que lo solucionase Sora a su manera, que por cierto, enrojeció más que la adolescente.

Pasearon sin decir ni una palabra por el corredor, de vez en cuando Sora la miraba de reojo para ver que percibía en su rostro, no obstante era una tarea imposible debido a que iba cabizbaja, lo que significada que todos sus mechones desfilados caían sobre su cara, impidiéndola ver nada.

Como una autómata, la hija entró en la habitación y se sentó sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas de forma infantil, preparándose para el sermón Takenouchi. Sora la siguió.

En el corto trayecto hasta la alcoba de su hija se arrepintió unas veinte millones de veces de haber encontrado esos preservativos y sobretodo no haberlos dejado donde estaban haciéndose la tonta, ya que por mucho que quisiese ser una madre guay, era incapaz de hablar de estos temas con una adolescente que a sus ojos, aún era ese trasto de cuatro años que iba corriendo a todos lados.

Le daba pudor, en realidad hasta le desagradaba, pero debía demostrar que era una madre moderna y comprensiva.

Estuvo unos segundos meditando como enfocar el tema, hasta que supo lo primero que consideraba que debía hacer.

-Vale, primero quiero que te quede claro que no registraba tu habitación, que estaba ordenándola y los encontré por casualidad.

Desvió la vista hacia su hija al terminar, dándose cuenta de que no tenía intención de achantarse. Su mirada celeste estaba fija en ella, sin ninguna vacilación.

-Creo que a eso debo contestar que ya no tengo cinco años para que tengas que ordenar mi habitación.- dijo con seguridad.

Ese tono, sin ningún titubeo descolocó un poco a la diseñadora, pero no dejaría que el hecho de que a ella le diese más apuro afrontar este tema le diese la victoria a la rubia.

-Pues a eso respondo que me conoces de sobra como para saber que me gusta el orden y que jamás permitiría que tuvieses tu habitación como la tenías.- reprimió, tratando de imponer su autoridad materna.

Sin embargo Aiko ni se inmutó, daba la impresión de que tenía esta conversación muy estudiada y no le sería difícil llevarla a su terreno.

-Pues yo te digo que siempre la he tenido ordenada, solo que estas semanas he estado muy agobiada, pero tenía intención de ordenarla en Navidades.

-Sí claro y dejó que todos nuestros amigos vean tu leonera en tu cumpleaños, ¿no?, bastante vergüenza me ha dado que la viese Miyako.

La rubia quedó perpleja.

-¿Por qué demonios invitas a tus amigas a mi habitación?, ¿es que no tengo derecho a la intimidad?.- preguntó, descruzando las piernas. Su pose de calma y tranquilidad se iba disipando.

-No fue premeditado.- excusó la madre, sintiendo que la conversación se le iba de las manos.

Para evitar alterarse y que su fingida firmeza flaquease, Aiko hizo un gesto con las manos parando el diálogo, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Nos estamos yendo por las ramas.

Takenouchi respiró más calmada.

-Es cierto.

Y la chica, decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-Mamá, quiero que quede claro que no somos amigas.- soltó de repente, sobresaltando a la originaria portadora del amor. Antes de que empezase a hacer un drama, Aiko le hizo un gesto para que le dejase continuar.- quiero decir que yo no creo en esas patochadas de que los padres y los hijos tienen que ser amigos, porque yo no necesito amigos chismosos sino a padres, ¿entiendes?

Tratando de guardar la compostura, Sora camufló su dolor.

-Pensé que nos llevábamos bien.- dijo débilmente.

Era un duro golpe para ella estas palabras, teniendo en cuenta que siempre había deseado y luchado por tener una relación estrecha con su hija.

-¡Y nos llevamos bien!.- contestó Aiko con confianza.- mamá, te quiero, te respeto, te admiro, confío en ti y sé que siempre te voy a tener para lo que quiera, y necesito que nuestra relación sea esa.

Cruzada de brazos en señal de rechazo, Sora estudió cada uno de sus gestos y cada una de sus palabras. Poco a poco, su corazón también se iba ablandando y entendía la postura de su hija.

-Quiero que tengas toda la confianza para hablar conmigo de todo.- lo intentó.

Ella resopló agobiada, pateando infantilmente en el suelo.

-¡Y la tengo!, pero no me apetece hablar de temas que nos incomode a ambas y que no son importantes.- musitó esto último tristemente.

-¡Todo lo que te pasa a ti es importante para mí!.- exclamó la compañera de Piyomon, tomándole cariñosamente la mano.

La chica miró ese agarre y sonrió tiernamente.

-Mamá, tú has sido adolescente y seguro que te agobiaba que los abuelos…

-¡No tiene ni comparación!.- interrumpió Sora.- ya conoces a tu abuela, no se parece en nada a mí, sobretodo en la comunicación madre e hija, por eso mismo he intentado siempre que tengamos buena comunicación.

-Y la tenemos.- respondió ella dedicándole esa fanfarrona sonrisa de seguridad heredada de su padre.- sino la tuviésemos no estaríamos hablando, ¿no crees? Tú habrías entrado gritándome como una histérica, yo te habría gritado, tú me habrías castigado y yo me habría enfadado. Sin embargo estamos sonriendo y de la mano, nos llevamos muy bien mamá y no cambiaría esta relación por nada.

Y justo en ese momento en el que Sora se dejó cautivar por los dulces e inocentes ojos de su primogénita supo que había perdido, que ella la había llevado por completo a su terreno y que tendría que acabar dándole la razón. Pero no se enfadó ni mucho menos, sintió orgullo por la madurez de su niñita y también por lo bien que hablaba, podría asegurar que cada palabra salía directa de su corazón.

Conocedora de su derrota, la pelirroja le acarició su rostro de porcelana.

-No sé como lo haces, pero siempre me convences de todo.

La niña rió, satisfecha por su aplastante victoria.

-Mami, ¿confías en mí?

-Esa es una pregunta con trampa y lo sabes.- dijo la mujer, dando un paso para atrás. Ni se quería imaginar los gritos que daría Yamato cuando supiese que no había obtenido nada de información y encima le había devuelto los condones.

-No lo es, es una pregunta de sí o no. ¿Confías en mí?

La mujer la miró atentamente, dándose cuenta por primera vez en este largo día de que ya no estaba ante su nena revoltosa sino ante una mujer que bien podría dedicarse a la política por lo convincente que resultaba en sus discursos. Supo que si respondía afirmativamente, no podría volver a pedirle más explicaciones, pero también era verdad que aunque la preocupación se mantuviese siempre, confiaba ciegamente en su criterio. Había demostrado en más de una ocasión que era de fiar y si se equivocaba, para eso estaban los padres, para recogerla y ayudarla a volverse a poner en pie.

Suspiró y delineó una sonrisa de conformidad.

-Sí hija, confío en ti.

La adolescente mostró su satisfacción con una amplia sonrisa.

-Entonces demuéstramelo.


	2. La parte Ishida

**La parte Ishida:**

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquella conversación en la que Yamato decidió que nunca jamás Sora se volvería a encargar de hablar con Aiko de cosas importantes y Sora decidió ignorar a su esposo hasta que dejase a un lado sus paranoias y volviese a comportarse como un padre normal.

Desavenencias del matrimonio Ishida aparte, el cumpleaños de Aiko llegó y con él una macro fiesta con todos sus amigos, ya que con la excusa de que Aiko cumplía en vísperas de las festividades navideñas, casi todos sus amigos estaban ya de vacaciones y podían reunirse. En cualquier caso, esa reunión sería el lugar ideal para que Yamato encontrase al mal nacido que había osado deshonrar a su cielito.

En el lado completamente opuesto, Sora, con la mano en el pecho compungida, no podía dejar de contemplar lo guapa, elegante y mayor que estaba su primogénita con ese vestido que estrenaba hoy.

Eso sí, la devolvió a tierra firme otra niña que también iba con vestido nuevo y las manos llenas de canapés.

-Tsuki-chan, es para los invitados.- regañó.

La pequeña, ajena a todo, se sentó en medio del salón desparramando sus aperitivos.

-Yo soy invitada.- justificó, comiendo a zarpazos.

Sora giró los ojos, encontrándose con la carcajada contenida de la mayor.

-No te rías que tú eras igual.

-Yo nunca fui tan tragona.- defendió fingiendo indignación.

-Lo que te hacía más molesta, porque al menos cuando come, Tsukino está quieta, tú no parabas.- reprochó la mujer siguiendo el tono bromista.

Ella no siguió más el juego, observó el reloj de la entrada principal y resopló. Dentro de poco la casa estaría llena de gente y aunque quisiese ver a sus amigos, no le hacía especial ilusión esta fiesta.

-¿Por qué tengo que recibir yo a la gente?.- bufó con cansancio.

-Porque es tu fiesta y como anfitriona, debes recibirles.- respondió la mujer, arreglándose un poco mirándose al espejo del recibidor.

-Esta no es mi fiesta.- reprocho la rubia.- si fuese mi fiesta saldría con mis amigos a liarla.

La diseñadora la observó a través del espejo.

-Podéis liarla aquí.

-¿Con vosotros y todos vuestros amigos a dos metros?.- cuestionó con incredulidad.

-Estaremos a nuestro rollo, no te preocupes.

-Genial.- respondió ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

Sora examinó sus gestos, dándose cuenta de que ese desprecio por la fiesta no era el típico fingido para hacerse la guay, sino que en verdad algo la agobiaba enormemente, quizá la presencia de algún invitado.

Pero como no era su amiga, no podía preguntárselo y aunque se lo preguntase, no obtendría ninguna respuesta coherente.

-¿Y papá va a estar toda la noche controlándome como si fuese de la Gestapo?.- preguntó, indicando al hombre con la mirada.

Se encontraba apoyado en una esquina, en mutismo absoluto, con los brazos cruzados y sin apartar la vista de su hija en ningún segundo.

Sora negó.

-Ignórale, está en estado gruñón.

El mini hombrecito de la casa, también perfectamente arreglado, por fin apareció por el salón, asombrándose de que todavía no hubiese llegado nadie. Miró un segundo a la entrada, viendo que sus chicas estaban en una de esas soporíferas conversaciones femeninas, enseguida encontró a su otra chica, con la cual estuvo a punto de tropezar, llevándose un gruñido gutural por su parte. Por lo que Yuujou solo encontró una persona con la que estar en ese momento.

-¿Qué haces papi?.- invadió su campo visual con total descaro.

Ignorándole, Yamato alzó la cabeza para seguir contemplando a Aiko, bajando el cabezón de su hijo con la mano.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que los Ishida se peinan.- masculló irritado por comprobar su desorden de pelo.

El niñito se pasó las manos por su cabellera, tratando de imitar el peinado de su padre, aunque no consiguió que su viciado pelo le hiciese caso, pareciendo así el Pájaro loco.

Seguidamente, se colocó al lado de su progenitor, imitando hasta sus gestos.

-¿Qué estamos mirando?

-A tu hermana.- sentenció el astronauta.

-¿A qué está muy guapa?.- preguntó sonriente.

A Yamato no le gustó esa ilusión del pequeño Ishida por su espectacular belleza, no era forma de ultra protegerla.

-No deberías alegrarte por eso.

-¿Por qué?.- cuestionó en tono desvalido.

-Porque cuanto más guapa sea, más chicos se querrán aprovechar de ella.

Evidentemente que el maleable Yuujou ya estaba siendo traumado.

-Yo no dejaría que nadie le hiciese daño.- aseguró con determinación, dándose un golpe en el pecho.

Ishida padre desvió un segundo la vista hasta el muchacho y esbozó la primera sonrisa del día.

-Eres un buen hermano.- le sacudió el pelo. Y entonces una idea surcó su mente. Sería mucho más fácil tener controlados a todos los chicos de la fiesta con dos ojos más.- ¿quieres ayudarme a proteger a tu hermana?

Sin ningún atisbo de duda, el pelirrojo asintió, convencido de su importante misión.

...

Por fin el timbre sonó empezando a llegar los invitados.

Aiko dibujó la sonrisa de cortesía que llevaba ensayando durante toda la tarde y se posicionó junto a su madre.

La mayor fue la que abrió la puerta por la que entraron los Yagami, que inexplicablemente habían sido los más puntuales.

-¡Felicidades Ai-chan!.- felicitó un moreno de su misma edad.

Ella correspondió con una sincera sonrisa.

Realmente sus encuentros no eran los más cómodos del mundo, pero ambos trataban de esforzarse por seguir manteniendo intacta su amistad.

-Gracias Tai-chan.- le hizo pasar la joven.

Yagami acercó su cara a la de ella, depositando un delicado beso en su mejilla, que la sonrojó notablemente.

-No seas baboso.- masculló con diversión.

Este sonrió con regocijo. Justo después, la educada hija de Taichi, Akari, tras dar su correspondiente felicitación, fue secuestrada por Tsukino para llevarla a su mundo de juegos.

Y antes de que Aiko pudiese recuperarse de ese inesperado contacto de su amigo, un clon de Taiyou, solo que con treinta años más, la achuchó.

-¡Felicidades ahijada!.- exclamó con su euforia habitual. La separó de su asfixiante abrazo y sacó un paquete.- quería regalarte una moto, pero tu madre me habría matado, así que te tendrás que conformar con esto.

La chica lo desenvolvió con celeridad, flipando al tenerla entre sus manos.

-Está chulísima, ¡muchas gracias titoichi!.- exclamó, colocándose esa cazadora motera, la cual llevaba deseando largos meses.

-Espero que sea sintética.- escuchó la voz de una de sus mejores amigas.

Como hizo con los Yagami, Sora se dedicó a dar la bienvenida y acomodar a los invitados que llegaban ahora: los Izumi.

La rubia trató de disimular ante esa idealista pelirroja portadora de la tenacidad, sin embargo Yagami no tuvo ningún problema en sacar la cara por su regalo.

-Las vacas mueren de todas formas, será mejor aprovechar su piel.

La hija de Koushiro se cruzó de brazos, mirando al adulto sin convencimiento. Todo hacía indicar que iba a dar comienzo a una charla de "ama a la naturaleza y todos los seres" por cortesía de Chikako.

-Si no nos las comiésemos, no habría que matarlas.

Aiko era conocedora de las ideas de su amiga, porque más de una vez había discutido con ella. En muchas cosas estaba de acuerdo, pero en otras no tanto y por eso ya prefería mantenerse al margen de sus charlas. Izumi podía ser muy pesada para convencer a los demás de que sus opiniones eran erróneas.

Encontró la evasiva perfecta en el niño que se cruzaba en ese momento por entre sus piernas inmerso en algún trasto que cacharreaba.

-Tenma, felicita a Aiko.- le interceptó su madre, obligándole a apartar la vista de su aparato.

A la compañera de Yokomon le pareció tremendamente graciosa la cara de despistado con la que miró para arriba.

-Felicidades.- le dijo a Sora, haciendo que la cumpleañera estallase a carcajadas.

Sin duda la nueva generación era cuanto menos divertida.

Por su parte, Mina lo disculpó con una sonrisa.

-… y el mundo estaría gobernado por las vacas y tendríamos que hablar mugiendo y no nos entenderíamos y sería un caos…- seguía Taichi con este inesperado debate con la hija de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Por supuesto que la pelirroja iba a replicar, pero su padre la tiró del brazo.

-Chikako, ya sabes que no me gusta que hables de política y mucho menos con adultos.- sentenció Koushiro, arrastrándola adentro.

-Pero si hablábamos de vacas…- excusó ella.- ¡coartas mi libertad Kou!

-Y llámame papá.- reprimió con cansancio.

-¡Por fin podemos pasar!.- expresó un joven de dieciocho años de edad, acompañado de una esbelta muchacha de larga melena castaña.

Y es que la única pareja confirmada de los hijos de los elegidos, es decir, la compuesta por Musuko y Shizuka, llevaba rato esperando a que Taichi y Chikako dejasen de bloquear la entrada con su inesperada discusión.

Entre ellos se coló un pequeño con una viejas y rotas goggles en la cabeza, pero que eran fácilmente reconocidas por todos.

-¿Está Yoshi?.- preguntó con descaro, aunque cuando vio la comida, a Taisuke le brillaron los ojos y empezó a salivar, olvidando por completo la dependencia que tenía de su mejor amigo.- ¡comida!

Mientras la encantadora pareja felicitaba a Aiko y excusaba la ausencia de sus progenitores, la familia que se sabía de su presencia a veinte kilómetros de llegar por sus inconfundibles gritos, ya estaba entrando en la propiedad privada de los Ishida.

Abriéndose pasó con desparpajo entre sus dos mejores amigos, la fashion victim de nombre Minako encaró a la cumpleañera.

-Felicidades Ai-chan.- dijo con una desconcertante sonrisa.- ¿dónde está el alcohol?

-¡Minako no vas a beber con nosotros presente!.- recriminó su madre.

La nueva portadora de la inocencia resopló mirando al cielo.

-Aiko no me vuelvas a invitar a otra fiesta en la que tengamos canguros.- dijo, echando una mirada fulminante a sus padres.

La homenajeado se encogió de hombros dando a entender que ella no podía hacer nada.

El siguiente en saludarla fue un joven de quince años, que iba absorto con su aparato electrónico.

-¿Sabías que en tu jardín se ha perdido la conexión?.- cuestionó Osamu, sin dejar de teclear y de maravillarse con su pantalla holográfica.- deberías revisar vuestra conexión o igual tenéis algún campo energético que la repele… alucinante.

Como todos los que fueron testigos de esas palabras, Aiko no supo que responder, sin duda era la felicitación más extraña que le habían hecho un su vida.

Takenouchi, que saludaba con una sonrisa a todos sus amigos, intercambiando algunas palabras y recogiendo sus abrigos, quedó desconcertaba al ver que el pequeño de los Ichijouji iba dejando un rastro de pétalos rojos a su paso.

Abrió los ojos aterrada al darse cuenta lo que era.

-¡Mis rosales!

-¡Yoshi!.- gritó por enésima vez en el día la histérica Miyako por culpa de la nueva trastada del portador del destino.

El resignado padre de la criatura se llevó la mano a la frente, sabiendo que su nuevo dolor de cabeza sería inevitable.

-Creo que nos iremos pronto.- advirtió Ken, mientras su esposa correteaba por toda la vivienda detrás de su pequeño demonio.

La fiesta se estaba animando y más cuando sin llegar a cerrar la puerta tras la llegada de los Ichijouji, un Hammer aparcó ante ellos.

-Me gustaba más el deportivo.- dijo Aiko viendo como los Kido salían de ese monstruoso coche.

En efecto, Jyou Kido se deshizo de su deportivo al darse cuenta de que no le rejuvenecía, sino que le hacía parecer ridículo, eso sí, lo sustituyó por ese gigante, para así dárselas de tipo duro.

El correcto Makoto saludó cortésmente a las damiselas. Aunque no pudo evitar enrojecer levemente por lo guapa que estaba la rubia. Al segundo sus padres se le unieron.

-Perdonad el retraso, pero es que aún no controlo muy bien mi nuevo coche.- dijo el médico, aprovechando la mínima para fanfarronear de auto.

-Es un monstruo Jyou, deshazte de él.- advirtió Momoe, dejando evidente que su paseo no había sido demasiado agradable.- ¿tú marido también empezó a hacer locuras a los cuarenta?.- preguntó a Sora, agotada por los más de cinco años que llevaba de disparates por cortesía de Jyou.

-Tuvimos una hija, ¿te parece poca locura?.- contestó Sora con diversión.

-Tendríamos que haber hecho lo mismo.- se lamentó Momoe, mirando una última vez ese odioso coche.

Apenas llevaban cinco minutos atendiendo a los invitado, cuando de nuevo el timbre sonó.

Esta vez solo fue Aiko a recibirlos y consciente de quien faltaba por llegar, le costó un poco más animarse a abrir. Solo podían ser ellos y dentro de ellos se encontraba él.

Respiró profundamente tratando de ordenar sus sentimientos, ya que si algo no debía permitir era mostrarse desanimada en su cumpleaños, tenía que ser una buena anfitriona con las personas que habían venido a compartir este día con ella.

Se esforzó por ofrecer la mejor de sus sonrisas y abrió la puerta. Automáticamente su sonrisa forzada se hizo real al encontrarse ante esa monada de niñito tendiéndole un paquete.

-Felicidades prima.

No se resistió a elevarlo en brazos para proporcionarle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Kazuki.

Ese niño ya había hecho que cualquier sentimiento de dolor o desesperanza se diluyese.

Casi al instante unos fuertes brazos les ahogó a ambos. Entre risas por parte de los tres, Aiko vio a su primo mayor como siempre haciendo el tonto.

-¿Cómo está mi dieciséisañera favorita?

Inmersa en ese abrazo por parte de sus primos, pudo ver a su tío Takeru pasando la mano por su cabellera y dedicándole una sonrisa y también a Hikari, diciéndole algunas palabras mientras se adentraba en la casa.

Su rostro se puso serio al no verle, aunque también era verdad que su alto primo Tenshi le tapaba cualquier tipo de visión.

-¿Ha venido?.- le susurró.

-Sí.- contestó él, dejándole ya un poco de espacio y tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño Kazuki, ya que daba por hecho que su prima querría intimidad para saludarle.

A unos metros sin llegar a cruzar el umbral, Aiko lo vio con ese aura de misterio que le envolvía siempre a la cual, quisiese o no, era tan adicta. Emanaba un poder atrayente hacia ella, como un hipnotizador, en realidad se debería al loco enamoramiento que sentía por él, y puede que él también hacia ella, pero eso era algo que no lo sabía y que ya estaba cansada de intentar averiguar.

Evitó mirarlo descaradamente, para que su pose de dureza pudiese ser efectiva.

-Pasa si quieres.- dijo secamente y sin darle ningún tipo de protagonismo mayor a su llegada, entró.

Kibou aguardó unos instantes en el porche, barajó en ese periodo de tiempo la posibilidad de irse y así evitar la incomodidad de la rubia en su día, pero supo que su marcha le causaría un dolor mayor al enfado de su presencia.

...

Ahora sí que la fiesta estaba en marcha, aunque la cara del padre de la criatura no reflejase esa diversión de la mayoría ni mucho menos. Seguía inmóvil en su esquina, desde donde tenía prácticamente visión de todo lo que sucedía en ese salón.

Había examinado al máximo a cada chico que había entrado, como habían saludado a su cielito, como la habían mirado, hasta como la habían sonreído. Sin embargo, el último cuarto de hora su vista estaba fija en el único chico que no había tenido un saludo cálido con ella y que curiosamente era el sospechoso número uno.

Por varias veces la mirada del callado y solitario Kibou se había cruzado con la penetrante de Yamato, conocedor de que no había dejado de observarle desde que había llegado. Enseguida apartaba la vista molesto y abrumado, sin saber donde meterse para dejar de ser el centro de atención de ese rubio paranoico. Claro que esa acción, perturbaba a Yamato seriamente, llegándose a preguntar si esa evidente distancia entre su cielito y él se debería a que se habían acostado y luego el muy cabrón se dedicaba a pasar de ella.

Gruñó tan fuerte que a punto estuvo de resquebrajarse los dientes. Si fuese así, lo mataría para sus próximas veinte reencarnaciones.

Pero entonces, de nuevo el timbre captó su atención, desviando nuevamente la vista a la puerta.

No esperaban ninguna visita más ya que el matrimonio Barton-Tachikawa y sus mellizos kawaii estaban en USA, por lo que el que estaba al otro lado de la puerta era un absoluto desconocido.

Las alarmas saltaron en Ishida, ¿y si fuese él?

Desde su ángulo no vio quien estaba al otro lado, pero sí el eufórico grito que dio Aiko al encontrárselo, lanzándose directamente a sus brazos.

El corazón del astronauta latió violentamente, sabedor de que muy pronto conocería su cara, sabría por fin quien era.

Sin embargo no era tan desconocido como pensaba ya que al instante reconoció su perfecto peinado, su ropa de marca y su sonrisa de anuncio.

-¿Mishi?

Tragó saliva, testigo de cómo Aiko lo adentraba agarrándole de la mano, conversaban divertidos y sonreían cómplices. Como estaba acostumbrado, el principito Tachikawa no tardó en ser el centro de atención de todos sus compañeros.

-Mira papá, Mishi ha venido desde su internado suizo, ¿crees que me habrá traído chocolate?.- invadió nuevamente el campo visual del legendario portador de la amistad su hijo varón.

Ishida le ignoró, siguiendo con la mirada cada movimiento del recién llegado, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que en ese saludo faltaba alguien, precisamente el sospechoso número uno. Giró la cabeza buscando que siguiese en su solitario rincón junto a su digimon y se desesperó al ver que ya había desaparecido.

Le había perdido el rastro.

De repente, todo le empezó a dar vueltas, porque todo se le estaba yendo de las manos. Demasiados chicos hablaban con Aiko, la tocaban e incluso bailaban con ella. Se estaba volviendo paranoico pero es que cualquiera de ellos podría ser él.

Debía salir de dudas ya y que mejor forma con interrogarlos uno a uno. Templando los nervios, sacó su Tablet, dispuesto a elaborar una nueva lista de sospechosos, encabezado en este caso por el recién llegado que no se separaba ni un segundo de su proclamada princesita.

...

_**Mishi:**_

_Pros:_

_-Rico = braguetazo_

_Contras:_

_-Hijo de Mimi_

_-Nombre de gato_

_-Posibles nietos con nombre de gato_

Su vista quedó presa en él e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su hijo.

...

Un segundo que el primogénito de Mimi entró en la cocina, por supuesto en busca de azúcar, debido a que consideraba que los aperitivos no era lo suficientemente dulces, fue el momento aprovechado para que los Ishida le asaltasen.

-¿Qué tal Mister Ishida?.- saludó con su encantadora sonrisa el castaño de quince años, mientras comía cucharadas de azúcar.- ¿tenéis miel?

Como si jugasen al poli bueno y al poli malo, Yamato volteó una silla para sentarse, mientras Yuujou miraba obnubilado a uno de sus mejores amigos y chico favorito, el divertido e ingenioso Mishi.

-Siéntate.- ordenó el rubio, al mismo tiempo que ojeaba su Tablet.

Por supuesto que al chico seguía sin gustarle que le diesen ordenes, pero estaba demasiado contento con esta reunión como para enfadarse, además, tenía el presentimiento de que esto iba a ser muy divertido.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu daddy infante Yuu?.- cuestionó, tomando asiento.

-Estamos en misión Aiko.- dijo el pelirrojo con convencimiento.

-Tengo entendido que estudias en un internado suizo.- habló Yamato con tranquilidad.

-Ajá, ¿lo estás leyendo ahí?.- respondió el muchacho asomándose. Por supuesto que Ishida tapó su Tablet avergonzado, ya que no era cuestión de que todo el mundo leyese sus ridículas anotaciones.- ¿se puede saber entonces que te ha traído aquí?

-El cumple de Ai.- respondió el portador de los deseos como si fuese obvio.

-¡Ajá!.- saltó de la silla Ishida señalándole.- ¿por qué tienes tanto interés?

Pero evidentemente que Michale K. también se calentó, inclinándose sobre la mesa

-¿Quieres respuestas?

-¡Quiero la verdad!.- exclamó Yamato ya completamente rojo de furia.

-¡Tú no puedes encajar la verdad!.- exclamó el fantasioso muchacho, como si fuese Jack Nicholson.- vivimos en un mundo que tiene muros y esos muros han de estar vigilados por hombres armados. Tú no quieres la verdad porque en zonas de tu interior de las que no charlas con los amiguetes me quieres en ese muro, me necesitas en ese muro….- siguió perdiéndose en su mundo, con su brillante interpretación.

-¿Pero que coño está diciendo?.- se desesperó Ishida incapaz de seguirle el rollo.

-No sé, pero mola.- contestó el compañero de Tsunomon sonriendo maravillado sin perder detalle de su esperpéntico amigo.

Al menos tras su absurda charla, Yamato, incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo a Mishi recitando diálogos celebres de películas, no tuvo más remedio que, por salud, descartarlo de su lista por el momento.

Pronto sus ojos encontraron a otro candidato, por supuesto que el mejor amigo de su hija y pretendiente oficial desde que tenía memoria.

...

_**Taiyou:**_

_Pros:_

_-La quiere casi tanto como yo_

_Contras:_

_-Es un Yagami_

_-Posibles nietos con mata de pelo Yagami_

...

En un descuido que el muchacho, como aspirante a yerno encantador, fue a sacar más zumo para la fiesta, los Ishida aprovecharon para acorralarlo.

-Siéntate.- ordenó Yamato con una desafiante mirada.

Taiyou buscó con la mirada a Yuujou para ver si le daba alguna respuesta a este comportamiento, pero el niño, tratando de imitar la seriedad de su padre, le hizo un gesto fulminante para que obedeciese.

Por supuesto que Yagami flipó.

-¿Es por qué Koromon ha vomitado en el sofá?.- preguntó con voz de niño bueno.

No obstante, la mente de Yamato hoy estaba puesta en su misión, no reparando así en esa acción que en otras circunstancias hubiese sido motivo de muerte.

-¿Qué relación mantienes con mi cielito?.- preguntó sin rodeos.- ¿la sigues acosando?, ¿cómo te dijo que no te aprovechaste de ella?, ¡metiste algo en su bebida!.- exclamó agarrándole de la camisa como un poseso.

El nuevo portador de la amistad supo por fin lo que era el miedo de verdad.

-¡No!, yo nunca le haría daño a mi Ai-chan, solo le he escrito una canción.- sacó un papel todo arrugado de su bolsillo.

Eso desconcertó al astronauta, que hizo que aflojase su agarre. Entusiasmado, el adolescente empezó a cantar a ritmo de la famosa canción "Iko, Iko"

-_Mi papá y tu papá, mejores amigos son, tú yo también lo somos pero yo te quiero un montón, ¡sal conmigo!, ¡sal!, ¡porfi!, ¡sal!, Aiko, Aiko i love, nos casaremos, tendremos hijos y siempre que querré._

Y el gruñón Yamato se enterneció por primera vez desde que descubrió las andanzas de su hija. Sin duda ese niño era demasiado buenazo como para hacer algo así.

-Oh heredero.- suspiró agarrándole de la cabezota y dándole un beso en la coronilla.- no se lo digas a tu padre, pero tú eres mi favorito, siempre que te cortes el pelo.- recalcó, mirando con desagrado esa mata por la cual se perdía su mano.

Tachado de la lista el eterno enamorado de Aiko, sus alarmas volvieron a estallar viendo el sonrojamiento permanente del hijo de Jyou cada vez que Aiko le dirigía la palabra.

...

_**Makoto:**_

_Pros: _

_-Emparentar con Jyou = poder conducir su Hammer_

_Contras:_

_-Feo_

_-Miedica_

_-Posibles nietos con gen cobarde Kido_

...

Confiadamente, Makoto Kido había abandonado el grupo protector para adentrarse en el baño por motivos fisiológicos. Salpicó todo su alrededor del susto que se llevó cuando la puerta se abrió, entrando por ella los Ishida.

-¡Pon a chibi-Makoto donde no podamos verlo!.- pidió Yuujou, asqueado por esa escena.

El peliazul guardó su aparatito apurado, todavía jadeante por semejante susto.

-Lo siento, ¿este baño no se puede usar?

Cansado de excusas, Yamato lo agarró del cuello de la camisa empotrándolo contra la pared. Kido estuvo a punto de volver a orinarse y es que esa mirada de loco de Ishida acongojaría a cualquiera.

-Confiesa, ¿eres tú, verdad?

-Iba… a tirar ahora… de la cadena… lo prometo.- tartamudeó, muerto de miedo.

-¡No te hagas el tonto!, ¡sé lo que le has hecho a mi cielito!

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Makoto confesó:

-¡Sí!, ¡lo siento!, ¡una vez me toque pensando en Aiko!, ¡por favor no se lo digas a nadie!

Esa declaración le hacía ser un aspirante a morir en sus manos, pero no este día. Desagradado por lo que acaba de escuchar y sabiendo que jamás podría volver a mirar a ese chico sin que le entrasen ganas de abofetearlo, lo soltó.

Kido era demasiado pringado y por supuesto miedoso como para atreverse a cortejar a su nena.

Cada vez con más presión y viendo la culpabilidad en todas las caras de esos chicos, Yamato siguió con su ruta, encontrando desconcertante que en ese momento Aiko estuviese sentada en el sofá entremedio de Shizuka y Musuko.

Enseguida su Tablet empezó a trabajar.

...

_**Musuko y Shizuka:**_

_Pros:_

_-Fideos gratis_

_-Nuera ideal_

_Contras:_

_-Aiko = juguete sexual de pareja pervertida_

_-Posibles nietos Motomiya._

...

-¿Qué está pasando?.- le susurró Shizuka a su novio.

-No sé, ¿has robado algo?.- cuestionó Musuko. La portadora de la bondad negó rápidamente.- yo les he cogido uno de esos horribles patitos de cristal para regalárselo a mi madre en Navidad, pero pensé que no se habían dado cuenta.

-¡Musuko!.- recriminó la muchacha.

Un carraspeo les hizo callarse y tragar saliva atemorizados. Desconocían el por qué el padre de Aiko y el adorable Yuujou les habían, prácticamente secuestrado hasta la cocina. Era como un interrogatorio pero en plan cutre.

-Bien, no me voy a ir por las ramas.- anunció Yamato, dispuesto a abordar el tema de raíz.- ¿qué tipo de actividades sexuales realizáis?

La pareja palideció, sin llegar a asimilar que el señor Ishida les hubiese realizado semejante pregunta, Hasta Yuujou quedó boquiabierto por lo directo que había sido su padre.

-¿El señor Ishida es un pervertido?.- susurró Shizuka, agarrando fuertemente la mano de su novio.

El hijo de Daisuke intentó mostrar entereza y darle confianza a su avergonzaba novia.

-No diré nada si no está mi abogado presente.

Hida lo zarandeó indignada.

-¿Quieres traer también a mi padre?

-¿Eh?.- balbuceó Motomiya cardíaco solo por imaginarlo.- por favor señor Ishida, somos muy normales, no se los vayas a decir a nadie.- suplicó acelerado.

La castaña se llevó la mano a la cara queriendo desaparecer de ahí.

-Que bochorno.

-¿Entonces no obligáis a mi cielito a practicar un _menage a trois_?

La compañera de Upamon ya se fue deslizando bajo la mesa, sintiéndose incapaz de ser participe de esta conversación tan enfermiza. A su lado, Musuko puso una mueca de confusión.

-¿Mes truas?, ¿fuagrás?, ¿whatsapp?, ¿qué ha dicho?.- agitó la cabeza, demostrando una vez más su absoluta nulidad para los idiomas.

Ishida fue consciente de su locura, tachándolos del Tablet. Pero entonces sintió la curiosa mirada de su varoncito.

-Papá, ¿qué es eso?.- el compañero de Gabumon puso cara de circunstancias, pero Yuujou buscó la respuesta él solo.- suena a francés, seguro que entonces Tenshi sabe lo que es.

-Seguro que sí.- confirmó el padre, un tanto aliviado por pasarle semejante marrón a su sobrino.

Se desabrochó el cuarto botón de la camisa. Desde hace unas horas, o lo que es lo mismo, desde que empezó esta caza de brujas con los amigos de su hija, a cada segundo Yamato sentía un agobio mayor en el pecho, dando la impresión de que en cualquier segundo caería desplomado.

Pese a todo, seguía obcecado en su misión de más que encontrar, descartar posibles amantes de su hija.

Inquietantes luces rojas se le aparecieron viendo a Aiko bailar de una forma animada y bastante loca con…

...

**Chikako:**

_Pros:_

_-Chica = sigo siendo el hombre más importante en la vida de mi cielito_

_-Genio = sabe programar un DVD_

_Contras:_

_-Hippy tarada_

_-Heterosexual_

_-Posibles nietos de donante de esperma desconocido._

...

-¿Qué hago aquí?.- cuestionó la pelirroja mirando alucinada como Yamato le ponía un foco de luz en la cara.

Solo entonces, cuando la tuvo delante y fue incapaz de responder y preguntar nada, Ishida fue consciente de que se estaba emparanoiando en exceso, rozando el ridículo más abismal.

Miró a su hijo para ver si este tenía alguna acusación que hacer, pero lo que se encontró fue su mirada confusa.

-Papá, ¿cómo tienen sexo dos chicas?

El astronauta tragó saliva en un vago intento de ganar tiempo y que a Yuujou ya se le hubiese olvidado esa comprometida pregunta. Sin embargo, los ojos rubí de su niño, que siempre desbordaban absoluta inocencia continuaron presos en él.

-Eh… uh… pregúntaselo a Tenshi.- despachó, a sabiendas de lo peligroso que resultaría dejar a Tenshi a cargo de la educación sexual de su pequeño. Sin embargo, hoy no tenía la mente en eso, hoy su mayor preocupación era el sexo sí, pero el de su primogénita.

Padre e hijo continuaron su patrulla, tomando notas hasta del más mínimo detalle que les resultase sospechoso, hasta que el descarte les llevó al pobre chico que había estado casi toda la fiesta inmerso en su laptop.

...

_**Osamu:**_

_Pros:_

_-Genio = sabe arreglar una lavadora_

_-Pelo bonito y suave._

_Contras:_

_-Madre loca_

_-Rarito_

_-Posibles nietos con el gen de la histeria Inoue_

...

De nuevo los hombres de la casa dieron uso a su improvisado salón de interrogatorios, entrando de muy malas maneras al chico.

-Siéntate.- ordenó Yamato.

El nuevo portador del conocimiento, totalmente intimidado, tomó asiento agarrado fuertemente a su aparato electrónico.

-Llevas toda la fiesta sin dejar de teclear, ¿qué estás haciendo?, ¿has puesto alguna cámara en la habitación de mi cielito?, ¿o estás colgando vuestros videos guarros?.- masculló con la vena de la frente a punto de estallar.

Como todos sus compañeros, Osamu flipó.

-No, he estado creando una nueva clasificación de digimons basándome en la composición y distribución de sus datos en su digi-core.- explicó, mostrando tímidamente su pantalla.- ¿queréis que diga como quedaría la lista?- preguntó con un ápice de ilusión porque alguien prestase atención a sus investigaciones.

Padre e hijo compartieron una mirada de apuro.

-Eh… ah… bueno, es que… aún tengo que encontrar al cabrón que se acuesta con mi hija…- excusó Yamato levantándose disimuladamente.

-Y yo aún tengo que cavar un foso en el jardín para meterlo…- excusó el pelirrojo torpemente, antes de salir disparados de la cocina.

...

Volvía a estar al principio, lo que significaba que había estado toda la fiesta dejando paso a sus desvaríos, olvidando por un momento al principal sospechoso. Después de sus interrogatorios y descartes, no había duda de que se trataba de él.

Cada vez se sentía más mareado y agobiado por el exceso de gente y también por el exceso de pensamientos a cada cual más inquietante.

Buscó con la mirada a Hayashiba, dispuesto a acabar una vez por todas con esta agonía. Hablaría con él de hombre a hombre.

Se enfureció, acelerando el ritmo de su corazón al no encontrarlo.

-Mierda Yuujou, ¿dónde está Kibou?

El niño se encogió de hombros haciendo un rápido escaneo del salón.

-No sé, pero a Kibou lo vigilabas tú, yo vigilaba a Ai-chan.- excusó.

-¿Y donde está Ai-chan?.- cuestionó, al límite de su paciencia.

El nuevo portador de la esperanza lo miró con cara desvalida.

-No sé.

-¡Genial!, encima van a tener el valor de hacerlo en mi cara.- despotricó, incapaz de contener más la ira.- que el foso sea para dos.

...

Puede que Yamato no estuviese tan equivocado, porque precisamente, dos jovenzuelos se habían escabullido de la fiesta guareciéndose en la habitación de la chica.

-Está guay la fiesta, ¿eh?.- preguntaba un animado rubio, estirándose.

De espaldas a él, enredando por su dichoso armario, otra rubia encogió los hombros carente de emoción.

-Lo único que mola es que nos hemos reunido otra vez.- dijo, mientras le tendía una camiseta del uniforme de béisbol de la secundaria.- sujeta.

El chico la reconoció al instante.

-¡Ey!, esta es la de Kibou, ¿qué haces tú con esto?.- cuestionó alzando las cejas con provocación.

Aiko la miró con la misma apatía con la que afrontaba todo lo referente a ese chico en el último tiempo.

-Cuando lo dejó, la quiso tirar a la basura y yo le dije que se la guardaría por si alguna vez quería volver al equipo.- explicó.- aunque no creo que eso pase ya nunca. No le interesa nada, ni siquiera yo.

Tenshi la escuchó, entendiéndola a la perfección, ya que junto con él era la persona que mejor conocía a su hermanastro. Se colocó la camiseta sobre el hombro, compartiendo ese silencio tan revelador.

-Tú sí le importas.- musitó.

Aiko lo miró con incredulidad, ¿encima iba a sacar la cara por él?

-No es cierto y si lo es, ¿de que me sirve si no lo demuestra?, estoy cansada de dar sin recibir nada a cambio.- explicó angustiada. Realmente necesitaba ahogarse y con su primo Tenshi era con la única persona con la que se permitía el lujo de hablar absolutamente de todo. Él no la juzgaba, solo la escuchaba, la comprendía e intentaba darle algún que otro consejo de hermano mayor, es decir, lo que necesitaba una chica como Aiko en estos momentos.- no sé que hay entre nosotros, en el caso de que haya algo, estoy harta de una relación así, yo quiero algo de verdad.

-Sabes que mi hermanito es complicado.- intentó excusar el oscuro comportamiento de Kibou.

-Dile hermanastro, si no me resulta todo muy raro.- pidió un tanto irritada. Hizo una pausa reflexionando sus palabras.- yo estaba convencida de que al amor puede hacer milagros y que con solo quererle, poco a poco dejaría atrás sus demonios y querría formar parte del lado luminoso de la vida, pero no es así. Prefiere seguir viviendo en tinieblas y atormentándose y eso a mí me duele.

A pesar de que intentó por todos los medios hacerse la fuerte y reprimir sus amargas lágrimas, estás ganaron la partida y rodaron por sus mejillas. No existían lágrimas más agónicas que cuando llorabas por tu amor.

-Venga primita, no llores porfi.- pidió Takaishi, empezándose a descomponer. Era incapaz de ver a su Aiko en esas condiciones.

No sabía como actuar, si darle un abrazo, una bofetada, o empezar a jugar con su guitarra para que se enfadase y pasase este amargo momento.

Sonrió por recordar para lo que habían subido a esa habitación y que por supuesto desviaría el tema completamente.

-¿Por qué no dejas de lloriquear y me das mis condones?.- ordenó con autoridad, inspeccionando ese armario.

A la compañera de Yokomon le costó reaccionar, pero enseguida entendió lo que pretendía su primo, y mostró su agradecimiento limpiando sus lágrimas y compartiendo su sonrisa de cachondeo.

-La última vez que te los guardo.- advirtió, recordando los problemas que le habían dado.

-¿Qué?, ni hablar, no puedes hacerme esto, como Kazuki me los vuelva a encontrar y los vuelva a llevar al jardín de infancia, papá me matará y a Hikari la despedirán por llevar esas cosas a los niños.

La rubia rió a carcajadas por revivir la bochornosa anécdota de su primo mayor.

-¿Y no te has parado a pensar lo que ocurrirá si me los encuentran a mí?.- cuestionó, entregándole la caja.

Tenshi leyó a la perfección en esos ojos tan iguales a los suyos.

-¿Te los han encontrado?.- ella asintió y conociendo a su tío, Tenshi se preguntó si lo que tenía enfrente era un fantasma.- ¿y sigues viva?

La chica esbozó una amplia sonrisa de superioridad, mirándole con esa complicidad con la cual solo le miraba a él.

-Le metí a mamá un rollo sobre confianza y esas cosas, la llevé por completo a mi terreno y no me va a volver a dar la brasa en la vida con este tema.

Su primo la escuchó embelesado, sin duda la aprendiz había ganado al maestro.

-Eres mi ídolo.- le chocó la mano.

-He tenido un buen maestro.

El nuevo portador de la luz asintió sin salir de su asombro, preguntándose si debería empezar a preocuparse porque la espabilada Ishida fuese a emplear sus poderes de convicción con él en un futuro. No quería llegar a imaginárselo, de momento, haría lo posible para que él siguiese siendo la máxima autoridad en esta fraternal relación.

Al examinar su dichosa cajita encontró la primera excusa para dejar claro que él seguía siendo el primo mayor y por tanto a quien debía obedecer.

-Falta uno.

Sin llegar a ruborizarse en exceso, la chica rió con picardía, mientras pasaba las manos tras su espalda.

-Dámelo.- exigió el mayor, poniendo la mano.

Ella dio un paso para atrás.

-Por si acaso.

Y solo entonces, al oír esa confiada y retadora respuesta, Tenshi explotó de su burbuja, descubriendo la aterradora verdad, en donde no tenía ninguna autoridad con esa chica.

-Vale, se acabó lo de ser hermano mayor guay, ahora voy a ser hermano mayor Ishida.- sentenció buscando con las manos lo que escondía tras su espalda.

Ella comenzó a revolverse divertida.

-Venga primo, ya tengo un padre paranoico y ultra protector y Yuujou tiene toda la pinta de seguir sus pasos, no necesito otro guardaespaldas más. Tú tienes que seguir siendo mi hermano mayor permisivo y molón al que le cuento todo.

Sin hacer el menor caso a sus palabras, Takaishi continuó con el forcejeo, inmovilizando sus manos, buscando el dichosos condón.

-Noticias nuevas: ¡no quiero saber ciertas cosas!

-¡Oh venga!.- rió Ishida, por las cosquillas que le provocaba su primo en la mano.

Siguió andando para atrás sin ceder, hasta que notó que chocaba con algo a la altura de sus rodillas. Cayó sobre el colchón con Tenshi encima.

-¡Dámelo ya!

-¡No!

Y evidentemente que ser protagonistas de una escena tan comprometida no tenía gracia si el padre celoso y ultra protector con sed de sangre no entrase en ese momento a la habitación.

Las alarmas sonaron esta vez de una forma que casi le dejaron sordo, y sin necesidad de Tablet, su cerebro procesó lo que estaba presenciando.

...

_**Tenshi:**_

_Pros:_

_-Guapo_

_-Es un Ishida_

_Contras:_

_-Es el hijo de mi hermano = es mi sobrino = es el primo de mi cielito = misma sangre = ¿qué degeneración están viendo mis ojos?_

...

-Pero que es… pero…- ni le salían las palabras.

Notó el sudor frío recorrer todo su cuerpo, que el agobió que llevaba sintiendo durante los últimos días, en especial en esta fiesta se incrementaba por cien, su respiración empezaba a ser dificultosa, veía borroso y sentía un dolor intenso en el pecho.

-Que este no es primastro… este sí es pri… pri…

Los agónicos balbuceos de Yamato se colaron por entre las risas de los primos, alertándolos.

-¿Qué pasa?.- se volteó primero Tenshi. Era tan inesperado lo que vio que quedó paralizado, sin capacidad de reacción.

Al ver la cara tan pálida de su modelo a seguir, Aiko apresuró a alzar el tronco, encogiéndosele el corazón al instante por lo que vio. Su padre, su héroe, su verdadero ídolo, el hombre al que más amaba y probablemente amaría nunca estaba encorvado, de rodillas en el suelo, con la mano sujetándose el pecho de tal forma que parecía que quería arrancarse el corazón.

Por un momento una imagen de hace seis años y que había tratado de borrar toda su vida nubló su mente. Cuando él la salvó de su compañero, cuando quedó en el suelo inerte, cuando su corazón dejó de latir.

-Papi…- musitó aterrorizada.- ¡papá!.- gritó exaltada abalanzándose hacia él.

Esta vez no se quedaría sin reaccionar.

...

-¡No se puede correr aquí!.- recriminó una enfermera por enésima vez desde que había llegado.

Taiyou ralentizó sus pasos hasta alcanzar el siguiente doble del pasillo, donde una vez más comenzó a trotar sin descanso.

Abría con descaro todas las puertas que se encontraba, desde consultas, hasta baños, pasando por las salas de descanso del servicio hospitalario, llevándose así varias reprimendas. Sin embargo no cesaba en su empeño. Debía encontrarla ya, porque sabía que estaba sufriendo y él podía calmar ese sufrimiento en un instante.

Agotado, se llevó las manos a las rodillas jadeante, intentando recuperar un poco la respiración. Se estiró nuevamente sujetándose la espalda y observó el camino que se abría ante él.

Estaba muy oscuro, solo un par de luces muy tenues a cada lado del pasillo proporcionaban algo de luz, desembocando en el cartel más luminoso que indicaba una de las salidas de emergencia.

Caminó más despacio, pensando que ese sería un lugar ideal para esconderse, pronto notó una silueta sentada en la repisa del ventanal que le hizo sobresaltarse. Se acercó con cautela.

-¿Ai-chan?

Tan sigiloso como un gato, sus piernas bajaron al suelo, el compañero de Koromon las reconoció, pero no como las de su amiga. Alzó la vista conforme él daba cortos pasos hasta posicionarse donde esa frágil luz pudiese iluminarle el rostro.

-Hola primo.

Como casi siempre en el último tiempo, Kibou desvió la mirada. Yagami se entristeció por ese hecho y por lo incómoda que resultaba esta relación.

-La buscaba para decirle que tío Yamato está muy bien, ha sufrido un amago de infarto, pero los médicos han dicho que no reviste de gravedad y que se va poner bien.

Hayashiba lo escuchó y su casi siempre inexpresivo, el cual esta vez reflejaba tensión mostró un gran alivio.

Dio un paso para atrás y le señaló una puerta con la cabeza.

-Está ahí.

El moreno asintió, no veía el momento de decirle las buenas noticias a su mejor amiga y que esta se abrazase a él y llorase de alegría entre sus brazos. Fue al pensar eso cuando detuvo la mano en el pomo, mirando a su querido primo.

-Creo que a ella le hará más ilusión que se lo digas tú.- musitó dolido.

No era fácil ver a la chica que amabas enamorada de tu primo mayor que siempre fue tu ídolo, pero tampoco era fácil ver a tu primo inmerso entre las sombras perdiendo toda su humanidad

Si Aiko era capaz de proporcionarle aunque solo fuese un poco de luz, dejaría libre su camino para que Kibou pudiese verla. Era lo que le dictaba el corazón, era parte de tener un emblema tan emocional.

Kibou se sorprendió por esa proposición, pero dejó fluir su apatía natural.

-No creo, díselo tú, todo esto ha sido por mi culpa.- dijo haciéndose a un lado con pesadumbre.

Y el hijo de Taichi fue incapaz de contener su furia. No permitiría que esta desgracia fuese un tormento más en la culpabilizada alma del portador de la oscuridad.

Concentrando toda su rabia por todo le que había pasado en los últimos años en su apretado puño, la descargó en la mejilla de Kibou.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que el mayor cayó al suelo y de su labio se escurrió un hilillo de sangre.

Hacía tiempo que no notaba el sabor de la sangre en su paladar, pero esa clase de sensaciones nunca se olvidaban. Era una tortura para todo su ser volver a sentirla tan caliente y salada como la tenía grabada en sus recuerdos, en esos que le consumían cada noche, esos que no le dejaban olvidar su pasado, olvidar el demonio que fue.

Taiyou le agarró de la camisa, haciendo desaparecer sus reflexiones.

-Eres un idiota.- dijo al borde del llanto. Sus lágrimas conmovieron su interior, rozaron su corazón otorgándole un poco de calidez.- me da igual que tu creas que no te mereces ser feliz, pero los que estamos a tu alrededor si nos lo merecemos y no podemos serlo si tú estás mal.

Desearía ser como él, tener esa capacidad de llorar, de golpear, de reaccionar… en definitiva, esas ganas de vivir, pero era incapaz de lograrlo. Su alma todavía estaba demasiado despedazada, el demonio hizo muy bien su trabajo.

-Lo siento.- fue lo único que pudo decir apartando la mirada.

-Sé que puedes lograrlo.- anunció Yagami con convencimiento, tendiéndole la mano para que se levantase.- volverás a vivir en la luz.

Dicho esto, el nuevo portador de la amistad regresó sobre sus pasos, dejando libre el camino para que esa noche, otro pedacito de alma de Kibou volviese a regenerarse.

El castaño cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que su mano acariciaba el pomo, tratando de hacer eso que tantas veces le solía decir Aiko: "escuchar a tu corazón".

Desde hace demasiado tiempo venía auto convenciéndose de que carecía de corazón, además de una forma elegida. Él eligió desprenderse de su corazón humano y adoptar a la maldad. Pero el amor la desterró y la luz lo iluminó. Lo tenía escondido por miedo a que volviese a caer al lado de la oscuridad, pero si se concentraba, todavía lo oía latir, incluso de una forma un poco más acelerada a tan solo unos metros de la chica que le amaba. ¿Sonaría así un corazón enamorado?

Sin darse cuente ya había abierto la puerta y su oídos captaron rápidamente un gimoteo, un llanto agónico que le provocó un punzante y agudo dolor en el pecho. Si carecía de humanidad, ¿por qué le dolían este tipo de cosas?

Encontró a la dueña de esas lágrimas, provocándole un malestar que no recordaba haber sentido nunca.

Excepto en las últimas semanas en los que la rubia le había dado una especie de ultimátum, cuando estaba a su lado, Aiko siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara, una anécdota divertida que contar, unas palabras bonitas que dedicarle, un abrazo para darle o incluso un beso. En cierta manera ya estaba acostumbrado a todo eso y hasta le agradaba, por eso su frialdad de los últimos días había sido inaguantable para él. Cierto era que la entendía y sabía que sería lo mejor que ella se alejase de él cuanto antes, pero era incapaz de renunciar a ella, si lo hacía, sabía que jamás podría volver a ser humano, que su vida estaría gobernada por las tinieblas para siempre.

Ella había estado siempre que la necesitaba, ahora sería el turno de que él demostrase algo.

Ishida sacó la cara de entre sus rodillas al notar una mano en su hombro.

-Yamato está bien.

Su melodiosa voz le cautivó y al instante le tranquilizó.

-¿De verdad?.- cuestionó, atreviéndose a girar la cara para mirarlo.

La chica pudo apreciar eso que recargaba de amor y esperanzas su corazón, la difícil de ver sonrisa de Kibou.

Sin más, se abrazó con fuerza a su pecho y Kibou correspondió el abrazo, dejando que de nuevo que la calidez de la rubia le envolviese, recreándose en esa agradable sensación, convenciéndose de que podría ser digno de sentirla.

-Estoy a tu lado Aiko, eres muy importante para mí.

Y tras escuchar esa declaración que tanto necesitaba, la rubia volvió a sonreír y a pensar, que el amor sería capaz de seguir haciendo milagros.

...

Los parpados le pesaban pero se sentía bien, como si hubiese dormido durante un día entero, seguramente consecuencia de los medicamentos que le habían dado. Sentía un peso en su pecho, pero en nada tenía que ver a la presión que había acumulado durante los últimos días explotando en el cumpleaños de su hijita, este era agradable, igual que esas cosquillitas que sentía en su cuello. No necesitaba verlo para reconocer los finos cabellos de su hija en esa sensación.

Estiró los brazos abarcándola contra sí.

-Cuando eras pequeña también solías echarte la siesta encima de mí.- susurró el hombre en tono somnoliento.

La muchacha miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con esa sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Me gustaba escuchar tu corazón. Siempre suena muy rítmico.- dijo.

Yamato pasó la mano por la cara de su hija, quitando esas lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

-Tiene intención de latir mucho tiempo más cielito.

Incapaz de afrontar esto, la rubia volvió a clavar su frente contra el pecho de su padre, notando este la humedad en su camisa.

-Es mi culpa.

Compungido por el desgarrador llanto de su hija, Yamato se reincorporó un poco, tomándole la cara con ambas manos, obligándola a que le mirase. Aiko quedó presa como siempre de la mirada de determinación de su progenitor, cuando le miraba de esa forma, se sentía más segura que en ningún sitio.

-No quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso nunca más en la vida, ¿lo oyes?

Pero ella bajó la cabeza descompuesta.

-Pero es que siempre te doy disgustos y sé que hago cosas que no te gustan, pero si no las hiciese…

-No seguirías a tu corazón.- siguió el padre, acariciándola tiernamente.- y siempre debes seguir a tu corazón.

Yamato la volvió a abrazar, tratando de calmar su llanto. Una vez que la sintió más sosegada, la volvió a despegar de su pecho.

-En realidad es mi culpa cielito, porque me niego a que crezcas y te sigo viendo como esa canija que siempre comía en mis rodillas y me daba esos achuchones que me dejaban sin aliento.

Con la cara totalmente empapada en lágrimas, a la chica se le escapó una nostálgica risa por recordarlo.

El padre le tocó la naricita tiernamente como cuando era bebé.

-Sé que no hago las cosas bien, que tu debes crecer, vivir, sentir alegría y también dolor, porque eso es la vida, pero me resulta muy difícil dejarte volar, porque quiero protegerte siempre, evitarte sufrimientos, quiero que nunca tengas que sentir ese agónico dolor en el pecho que te impide respirar.

-Eso ya lo he sentido.- contestó la chica angustiada.- cuando te he visto desplomarte en mi habitación.

Esa imagen la acompañaría siempre en sus pesadillas.

-Mi cielito.- trató de tranquilizarla el padre abrazándola.- me tienes aquí, siempre voy a estar a tu lado.


	3. Epílogo

**Epílogo:**

Repantigado en el sofá, Yamato se relamió cuando vio acercarse a su esposa. No se relamió por ella, que también, sino por el sándwich que le traía.

-Chorreante de mahonesa, como a mí me gusta.- dijo, inspeccionándolo con gusto.

Sora tomó asiento a su lado, dándole unos cuantos besitos en la sien.

-Y a la noche te haré otra cosa como a ti te gusta.- le anunció pícaramente al oído.

Ishida se sonrojó riendo con nerviosismo por esas insinuantes palabras.

La verdad que esto de haber sufrido un amago de infarto no era tan malo como había pensado, ya que ahora era el consentido y mimado de toda la casa.

Sonrió con regocijo cuando una rubia tomó asiento a su otro lado, entregándole unas cuanta revistas.

-Tus revistas musicales favoritas.- le anunció, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias cielito.

Entrando a todo correr, un pelirrojo casi se tiró contra su padre, encontrando hueco entre él y su madre.

-Toma papi, tus revistas sobre el espacio que más te gustan, he subrayado donde te nombran.

-¡Vaya!, gracias campeón.- le revolvió del pelo orgulloso, mientras ojeaba las revistas desanimándose por ver que solo había dos míseras menciones a su trabajo.- hace diez años nosotros éramos portada de estas revistas, ¿verdad Gabu?.- dijo, añorando sus tiempos de gloria.

-Cierto.- reconoció el digimon, mientras aprovechaba el desánimo de su compañero para dar un mordisco a su chorreante sándwich.

Con un trote bastante alegre, una canija pelirroja se plantó delante de su padre entregándole un cuadernito.

-Toma, un pinta y colorea de Lobezno, aunque yo ya lo he pintado y coloreado.

Ishida rió encantado por el detalle tan dulce de su combativa hija.

-Gracias cielín.- dijo orgulloso, alzándola para depositarla en sus rodillas.

No era que Tsukino fuese demasiado amiga de las caricias y los mimos, pero sabía que su papá había estado malito, por lo que le consentiría que la achuchase un rato. Hasta le dedicó su sonrisa más angelical que derritió por completo al hombre, sintiéndose profundamente amado.

La vida no podía haber sido más generosa con Yamato, tenía la familia que siempre deseó, una familia unida y repleta de amor.

Claro que siempre había alguien que estropeaba estos momentos, en este caso, el odioso timbre de la puerta.

-¡Voy yo!.- anunció Aiko.

-Si es alguna visita para mí dile que estoy durmiendo.- advirtió Yamato, que por nada del mundo quería que interrumpiesen su momento de gozo familiar.

La sorpresa se la llevó al rubia al ver al otro lado a su novio.

-¿Kibou?, sabes que estás en mi porche, ¿verdad?.- cuestionó incrédula. Normalmente el chico no solía ir a buscarla hasta ahí, el mandaba un mensaje y se encontraban en alguna calle adyacente.

-Sí, lo sé.- contestó él con dificultad.- ¿te apetece dar una vuelta en la moto?.- propuso sin rodeos.

La cara de la rubia desbordó ilusión.

-¡Sí!.- exclamó con efusividad.- entra, que se lo digo a mis padres.- pidió tirándole del brazo.

No se pudo resistir, además, que era parte de su promesa de intentar hacer feliz a la chica que le amaba.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar en cuanto el joven entró. Yamato resopló y Sora le acarició la cabellera para que se tranquilizase. Este intentó dibujar una sonrisa de complacencia.

-Voy con Kibou a dar una vuelta en moto, así puedo estrenar mi cazadora.- anunció, sin dar pie a ninguna autorización paterna.

Segundos después, trotaba como cual balín escaleras arriba, dejando toda la tensión en el salón.

Como siempre, fue la especialista en calmar aguas la que rompió el hielo.

-¿Qué tal Kibou?

-Bien.

Takenouchi fue a responder algo, pero no sabía el que, pero le salvó que su alegre hijo se le adelantase.

-Kibou, ¿juegas conmigo al futbol?

-Eh… otro día igual.- contestó el muchacho claramente incómodo. Luego desvió la vista a Yamato.- me alegro de que esté mejor señor Ishida.

Todas las miradas quedaron fijas en el astronauta, que entretenía sus manos jugueteando con las de su benjamina, tratando de permanecer ajeno a todo. De cómo reaccionase dependería prácticamente el futuro de la relación de su hija.

Lo miró un instante, seguidamente dirigió la vista a su esposa, comunicándose con ella, para finalizar depositándola en los ojitos de su hija menor que tanto le recordaban a los de su cielito. Su felicidad era lo primordial para él.

-Gracias.- dijo entonces, esforzándose por mostrar una sonrisa.

Y su alrededor respiró de alivió.

Los segundos que tardó Aiko en buscar su cazadora fueron los más eternos en la vida de todos los presentes pero en general sentían que habían dado un gran paso compartiendo todos salón mientras esperaban que la novia bajase. Ya no parecía una relación tan prohibida y clandestina y todos sabían que eso a Aiko le haría feliz, y ese precisamente eran el objetivo de todos los presentes.

El fin de esta eternidad lo puso la rubia cuando escucharon su trote por las escaleras.

-Volveré pronto, no os preocupéis.- anunció, con su encantadora sonrisa de seguridad mientras se colocaba la cazadora.

Con los labios apretados, porque consideraba que era mejor así, Yamato asintió desde su sofá, mientras su abnegada esposa se colocaba a su lado, tomándole el brazo con cariño y orgullo por su madura reacción.

Cuando los jóvenes salieron de la casa, el rubio recibió su premio en forma de cálido beso en los labios.

-Lo ves, esto puede ser diferente.- dijo la mujer.

La chiquilla de la casa se revolvió de brazos de su padre al ser testigo de esa escena, considerando que ya había cumplido el cupo de hija modélica para una buena temporada.

Enseguida sus trastos de hijos se perdieron por la casa entre gritos y juegos y Yamato pudo por fin bufar sin ningún impedimento.

-Sora, por favor, estamos dando alas a algo sin futuro.- ella rodó los ojos exasperada. Este discurso lo había oído muchas veces.- y cuando más vuele, más le dolerá cuando caiga y entonces sufrirá y yo mataré al pobre chico, y entonces Hikari me matará, y tu matarás a Hikari, y Takeru te matará y… bueno, lo que no ha conseguido Myotismon en veinte reencarnaciones lo conseguirá Aiko y su estúpido amor adolescente.

La diseñadora le dio en el brazo para que no se alterase tanto.

-El amor nunca es estúpido.- dijo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.- y deja de preocuparte tanto por favor, ya oíste al médico, debes tomarte las cosas con calma y relajación. No quiero volver a tener otro susto.

El rubio percibió en el tono de su esposa todo el miedo que había pasado y por eso la envolvió con su brazo, dándole un beso en la frente.

-No te preocupes cielo, yo estoy bien, confío en nuestra hija y sé que debe ser dueña de sus decisiones. Te prometo que no me voy a meter más en su vida.

La compañera de Piyomon sonrió satisfecha, cerrando los ojos con relajación.

-Bien, así me gusta.

El matrimonio compartió ese momento de placido reposo mimándose mutuamente, pero por mucho que quisiese estar tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, el gen ultra protector y paranoico estaba impreso en los Ishida y por eso, no podía parar de rememorar cada gesto y cada acción de su cielito esa tarde. Todas las alarmas sonaron como si de la hecatombe mundial se tratase cuando reparó en el, para él, excesivo tiempo que había estado metida en su habitación.

Una sirena roja dio vueltas por su cabeza conforme la cólera se iba apoderando de él.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?.- cuestionó Takenouchi con preocupación por ver su mirada de demente.

Apretó los dientes furioso consigo mismo por haber sido tan idiota.

-¿A qué se ha llevado los condones?

Sin querer escucharle, Sora dejó caer la cabeza contra el sofá agotada.

-No, por favor, otra vez no.

Estaba claro que mientras hubiese una chica adolescente en esa casa y por muchos amagos de infarto que hubiesen de por medio, la tranquilidad y la calma nunca podrían reinar, porque por mucho que creciese y confiase en ella, para Yamato Ishida la pequeña Aiko, siempre sería SU cielito.

-**OWARI-**

.

* * *

N/A: hasta aquí este fic que yo creo que ha tenido un poco de todo.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no escribía de mis niños futuristas y me ha dado gusto volver a retomarlos. Bueno, realmente creo que debería plantearme seriamente hacer la saga "Aiko in Love", ya que sin duda su vida sentimental es de lo más jugosa. Me encanta escribir de ella adolescente, creo que es una chica bastante cool pero también sensible y fiel a sus sentimientos. Pobrecita, que como bien pronostica su padre, sufrirá en el futuro por amor, pero bueno, lo superará (espero).

No sé que más decir, solo que muchas gracias a quien lo haya seguido y le haya gustado porque significa mucho para mí que quieran a mis personajes.

Nada más, nos vemos pronto espero.

Cuídense!

**Soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
